middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Regina Daniels
Regina Daniels is a student at Lakewood Middle School. She is a creative girl who enjoys arts and crafts. She is not the most frequent talker, but when she does speak, she stands up for what she believes in. She is a unique, artistic, and ambitious girl who has a lot to offer. Appearance Regina is 5'5 and has a slightly pear-shaped figure. She is mixed, with a Filipino mother and a Caucasian father, and has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Regina has a very unique style when it comes to fashion; she tends to match clothing that otherwise would not to make creative outfits. Her color scheme consists of olive green and black clothing. Personality Regina is the calmest girl in her group of her friends. People who don't know her very well might see her as rigid and unfriendly, but she is a person who doesn't show her emotions often and who solves issues with logic. She is quiet, but she isn't shy; she just doesn't speak unless she has something important to say or something to add to the conversation. Regina is the kind of person who has no time or patience for petty behavior. Due to her interests and attitude, she is not very popular at Lakewood, but she doesn't care; she enjoys being herself, a creative individual. Notable Moments Regina is first introduced in ''New Girls ''as a new student at Lakewood. She meets Daphne and Maryann, another new girl, in her health class. Later that day, she meets Chloe Winters and her group of friends. Regina is friendly towards everyone except Leah, who makes snide remarks about Regina's appearance. Regina tries to ignore Leah's comments, but one day, she snaps and tells Leah to get over herself. However, the next day, Regina and Leah talk things out, and Regina admits that she had taken Leah's comments personally due to the bullying that she had received at her old school. The two apologize to each other and become friends. In ''The Dance Committee, ''Regina joins the dance committee for the annual Autumn Dance. She doesn't suggest a theme, but she is willing to decorate any theme that is chosen. She remodels Clarissa Simpson's fall romance theme, but Clarissa rips it up. However, after Clarissa leaves the meeting, Regina decides to implement her design, which the majority of the committee approves of. That winter, Regina accompanies Maryann on a trip to New York City in ''Maryann's New Year. ''Regina is mostly excited to take pictures and visit the Metropolitan Museum of Art. She is less excited to meet Maryann's old friends, whom she doesn't hit it off with at first and ends up slapping one of them in an altercation. Later on, Regina admits that she had taken out on her insecurities on Celine and apologizes. In ''Blue Summer, ''Regina decides to attend Camp Stinging Shadow over the summer, a camp that her half-siblings used to attend when they were younger. Regina is optimistic for a good camp experience, but that is put to the test when she struggles with the sports-oriented activities and is bullied and excluded by most of her bunkmates. Eventually, Regina finds her place at camp when she befriends two campers whom she has a lot in common with, Marina and Sydney. Regina feels annoyed by Leah's negative attitude towards camp, but she tries to reassure her that it is not that bad. *add stuff about cold competition and the spring break book* Significant Relationships 'Maryann Chang ' Regina quickly bonds with Maryann due to them both being new students at Lakewood Middle School. They have different interests, but that doesn't stop them from becoming best friends. Both girls are easy-going, optimistic, and mature. They don't fight often, and they don't let small things affect them. 'Leah Harrison ' Regina and Leah started out being not on good terms. When Regina first started attending Lakewood, Leah immediately judged Regina based on her clothing and attitude, and the two shared an animosity between each other. However, as they got to know each other, they realized that despite their differences, they both admire each other's unique styles and personalities. Regina is now one of Leah's close friends. Gallery Regina 2015.jpg Regina drawn.jpg Trivia *Regina's character is based on a character in Melissa J. Morgan's series Camp Confidential. '' Other Information *Confidence: Regina likes to consider herself to be a confident person. Most of the time, she doesn't appear to care about what her peers think of her and her interests. However, at times, she can be self-conscious about herself and take things personally if someone she wants to be friends with doesn't accept her right away. *Intelligence: Regina has average intelligence; she does her work and studies like every other student and knows her strengths and weaknesses when it comes to academics. *Negative Emotions/Flaw: Regina's negative emotion is making quick assumptions about people if they are not acting the way she expects them to. In 'New Girls, '''Regina was quick to write-off Maryann, Chloe, and Leah as cliquey, drama-filled, and mean-spirited due to their conflicts. *Hobbies: Regina likes working on arts and crafts in any medium. She also enjoys watching indie films, shopping at thrift and consignment stores, and listening to music. *Musical Preference: Regina's favorite type of music is indie/alternative music. *Perception to Others: Most people who don't know Regina think she is weird and quiet, due to the fact that she isn't very social and she dresses very differently from other girls her age. People that do know her think she is very interesting and like to collaborate with her on crafts and projects. *Friend Type: Regina doesn't really have a friend type, but she likes to be around non-judgmental and shallow people. *Romantic Type: Regina is interested in guys who have an interest in arts and crafts. She is not really into sporty or preppy guys. *Family: Regina lives with her Filipino mother, Amihan, and Caucasian father, Kurt. She also has two older half-siblings from her dad's previous marriage, a sister named Riley and a brother named Ralph; Regina's half-siblings are at least a decade older than her and are in their early-to-mid twenties for the majority of the series. Other Information Template inspired by http://prenncooder.deviantart.com/ Category:Main characters Category:Lakewood Students Category:Characters Category:Articles under construction